User talk:Lord Dracula13
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Lord Dracula13! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, you can make Silver-Make. Also, for new users, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete article, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic (no new types like exceed slayer), new Lost Magic, new Take Over souls and new types of Spirits- basically all of those. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:27, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply lol. Anyway, I don't use chat, sorry. I stay off it cuz I generally have a lot of work to do and I get sucked up in conversations lol. How about you tell me your questions and I'll answer right away? So, if you want to find images, go to zerochan or safebooru, I'd link sanakucomplex and danbooru but a fair few images there are NSFW. Anyway, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:24, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply! I was supposed to reply last night, but my internet decided to turn on me. Anyway, if there's an existing version, just call it "Silver-Make (Drac)" or something! Also, for the 'no gods' rule, we're about to revoke that in one-two days, we're just discussing what limits should be put in place. There can be gods anywhere, now, so don't worry. Religion does exist in Fairy Tail, albeit as filler, look at the Zentopia Church. Also, you can write AU (alternate universe) stuff here, but if you want the proper directional buttons and all that jazz, click on Uzumaki. Go to "edit" and you'll see in source mode the proper navigational bar. You can copy that, I don't mind. Don't forget to make a series page, like the one from Fairy Tail: Dawn. As for your last question, I'd say only metals. Organic beings would be a no- it could be an incredibly overpowered ability. But yeah, he can control it through magic. I hope this answers your questions! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, send me the link! Anyway, for the coding, go to source mode, and where it says Silver-Make on your page, put two [ around it on each side, and right before the ] which closes the word off, put a | and write Silver-Make after it. It should look like this, Silver-Make (Drac)|Silver-Make. And it's deleted! If you need anything else, just ask. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) My bad! I haven't done that in a while, heh. Anyway, it's two [ on each side, like ([Of course, is on the other side. Also, it's Silver-Make|Silver-Make (Drac). Sorry! Also, it's Silver-Make (Drac)|Silver-Make. Sorry for that! If you want a better example, go to here and scroll down to where it says magic=. Also, I fixed the formatting of your Silver-Make. If you want any help with kanji or romanji, just ask! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The templates you're looking for your story page are Template:Property2 for the header with the ratings and all that, Template:Storyline for the infobox, and Template:All stars for the character boxes. Also, gimme a sec, I'll look at it when I'm on break :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ANYWAY, I'M BACK Sure, you can use Darkness-Make. Also, if you've got Darkness-Make you don't need Shadow-Make because they're the same thing. Okay, so, I've read Silver-Make. The origin is pretty interesting, though I'm gonna ask, what are the greatest blades of ishgar? Also, I'd change a few things regarding the wording. I wouldn't use first-person references and question marks in the text- it looks a bit odd, y'know? Also, for "spells", I'd move the part about the book up in the description- it'd look a bit better; also I'd avoid using italics and bold unless you're stressing something. Aside from that, I'd add kanji and romanji to your spell names. Anyway, for my opinion of the magic itself, it's very interesting. However, personally, I'd add each spell that's similar into one spell, for example "Silver Spear" and "Silver Onslaught", it'd be much easier. Also I'd add the "weaknesses" part to the "Description" part. Other than that, very nice work! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Fixed :P It's Property2, not Property. Anyway, I see. Also, first-person references are references to 'you', 'I', 'me', etc. Also, kanji/romanji is the symbols/spoken word of Japanese. Go to nihongodict; that's my translator. Once you're there, type in any word and you can get a Japanese version, for example, Silver (銀, Gin). I hope this helps! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) You're supposed to link to wiki article comments- aka the section below :P Go check source mode on the page to see what I mean. Also, sure you can use Vajra Magic :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Never mind the first part, I think something's wrong with the template. It's not your fault! I think something's wrong with the template itself. I'm gonna check it out. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Be my guest. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 14:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC) If it's canon, it's free use with the exception of Slayer Magics :P So no, you don't need permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Just have 'em on your page. Nobody lists stuff on the magic pages anymore :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:19, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Lee's still here. He'll answer eventually. Anyway, for Lucian, you need a proper intro, for example go to Sanjo Vista to see what I mean. Anyway, your powers section should be laid out like so; --Magic and Abilities-- ---Physical Abilities--- ---Ways of Combat---- ---Physical Prowess--- ---Assorted Other--- ---Magical Abilities--- ---Silver-Make--- ---Sword Magic--- And replace each - with a =. Anyway, aside from that, it's pretty good! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:40, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fire-Make Fire-Make, being a Molding Magic, has been declared a Free Use Magic by the wiki as a whole, so my permission is not needed for you to be able to use it most all of the Molding Magics are Free Use, there are a few that the Users who made them chose not to have them be Free Use, but with Fire-Make being one of the Classic Elements, it was pretty much a given that it'd become Free Use as for my Poison Magic, yes, you may use it "In exchange for the permission to use these magics, I want to see these characters when you're done with them." (how's that for haggling?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Beautiful Sword Magic Well the Kamaitchi and One Thousand Blades Crescent Cut are from the Mochina archipelago only and the Storm Phoenix Blade and Storm Phoenix Chaos Lance are exclusive to my main characters. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :5.8: God Restrictions ― As of recent chapters in the Avatar arc, gods are now allowed. However, they cannot be capable of world-destroying feats or reality warping. They have to be flawed just like anyone else - no perfect beings are allowed. When users ask to create a god, they need to explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land -indeed, the only god we've seen was summoned. Also, gods are incapable of giving humans sentience or anything of the sort, the origins of man will remain unexplained as they are in canon. One will need 500 edits, a month of editing, and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve permission to create a god. Most of all, there will be no real world deities on the fanon. Anyone who wants to create a god, go ask User:Perchan for permission. Here you go, that's the result. Also, sorry to hear that :( Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:42, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yup, it's been a week. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:19, June 6, 2015 (UTC) It's free use, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:19, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm really sorry, but I'll have to read your story once we finish the wizard saints voting. Anyway, sure, you can use Smithing Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, you got it fixed and that's what matters. 21:07:29 Tue